


I Might

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Amy contemplates stealing Reagan's pajama shirt.





	I Might

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Faking It nor am I profiting off this.

Reagan wears the same faded oversized band shirt to bed every night. Amy learns to keep a box of tissues handy, because she suffers nosebleeds. The shirt has a few dried blood stains, but she still wears it. 

Cinnamon toothpaste, detergent and fruit snacks make up its smell. She learns to love its smell, because she loves the owner. 

“I might steal this,” she murmurs, rubbing the swell of Reagan’s hip, “I feel happy each time I see it.” 

“I'm wearing it each time you see it.” 

Amy traces a blood stain on the collar. 

“I might steal it once.”


End file.
